Unimportance
by Flower Sisters
Summary: Ok this take time around season 6 but it is before Willow is evil. It is around 10 days between the geeks hiding and Tara killed. Dawn was always on the side. The unnoticed one of the gang. in fact she was not in the gang.. in her eyes she meant nothing
1. Chapter One: Dawnie’s Forgotten Birthday

**Unimportance**

**:.:.. Disclaimer ..:.:**

I Dont own the Buffy the Vampire Slayer... although that would be cool... (It are legally owned by... someone...who isn't me)

**Chapter One: Dawnie's Forgotten Birthday**

Dawn skipped happily into the kitchen only to se the fang Gang in full force. Dawn was wearing her best cloths and was whistling "Happy Birthday".

"Was with dress-up-ness Dawn?" Asked Xander as he loaded a crossbow with stakes and was whittling more stakes from the tree they had recently cut down. Dawn's eyes widen and her mouth opened.

"It is my BIRTHDAY!" She screamed Buffy and the gang froze. They all turned awkwardly and looked at Dawn's tearful face.

"Oh-no" Buffy said as she placed the crossbow on the table beside her. She was about to go over and comfort Dawn but Dawn would not let her near her.

"YOU FORGOT!" Dawn started to cry and then Spike came crashing in with his black blanket over him.

"Happy birthday Dawn- Oh crap what happened" Dawn's eyes widen more as she looked at Spike in complete disbelief.

"Even Spike remembered!" She went crying up to her room and laid silently on her bed. All you could hear was Dawn's collection of very, very sad songs.

"Oh you didn't... you forgot her birthday?" Even Spike looked to be in shock. He walked nearer to Buffy. "You know that was all she talked about for a long, long time..."

"I know... and I didn't mean to forget..." Buffy looked down sadly at her feet. "How could I forget and Spike remember," she said in her head"

"I'd better..." Buffy started but Spike butted in

"I'd better do some damage control... she I'd going to be completely pissed with you, you know" Buffy nodded and Spike went up to Dawn's room and kept his black blanket on at all time in case of an open window.

"Dawnie... let me in..." Spike begged and she came to the door then as soon as she opened it, she ran to close all the windows and laid back on the bed. "It is ok..." He said patting her back.

"How could she forget... even you remembered...?" She sobbed on her pillow. Spike stroked her hair.

"Well... she and the gang will be out... me and you will order pizza and trash the house... you in?" He joked, "Ok maybe not trash the house... but pizza and movie night and then we sneak to the Bronze." She smiled and nodded.

"Can I stay up here until then?" She asked wiping away a last tear. "Oh please Spike I don't want to move" She begged.

"Weekend I guess I could pretend you aren't here... and I will not let the gang up..." She hugged him and laid back on her bed. He walked down the stairs to Buffy.

"Is she..." Buffy started

"Is she pissed...? yeah... will not let the gang up... oh and she wants me to stay around here... she wants to stay in bed" Spike's hand drifted to his head.

"Fine... just... don't let anything in..." Buffy looked him in the eyes, "And how much does she hate me...?" Buffy looked to her feet.

"Enough that I wouldn't be surprised it she put your head to a punching bag and pretended it was you" He did not help and he knew that.

"Spike..." She looked at him with despise of what she was going to ask him "Take her to the Bronze tonight..." Xander and willow looked at Buffy in disbelief. "Money... top of fridge... no beer for her... agreed...? Also don't let her leave in half a dress." Buffy placed $65 dollars on top of the fridge.

"Ok I will take Dawn..." He noticed something wrong with this sentence. "Wait why me?" He looked very hard at gang as Giles walked in. "Hi Giles" Said everyone including Spike

"You will take her because you are the only one she feels like talking to at the moment... and we have a day demon hunt." Buffy picked her bag and so did the other members. Anya handed Giles a bag they had made for him.

"O-k-a-y... what time must she be home... I am betting she wants to go at night?" Spike asked and Buffy sighed. She was young once and she knew the Bronze was only fun at night but he was hoping Dawn did not know this fact though.

"Around 12 pm... and keep an eye on her... don't have to be there with her... just watch her" Spike agreed and Buffy, Anya, Willow , Xander and Giles walked out with their bags of weapons on their shoulders.

"Ok then..." He whispered as they left. "Dawnie want pizza?" He yelled up the stairs to Dawn's room. She did not answer. "Answer or we don't get any..." He still did not get any answer. "I am coming up..." He got his blanket and walked up the stairs.

"I'm not real, I'm not real, I'm not real" He heard this repeating from Dawn's room. He knocked down the door to find door sitting there with her arm bleeding and tears streaming down her face.

"Dawnie," He whispered and threw the knife to the other side of the room.

"It is why they didn't notice... it is why they don't care...," she sobbed to herself. It was almost as if she did not see Spike, Tears continued to stream down her prefect face.

Spike grabbed Dawn's chin and made her look him straight in his eye. "We do care... I... care" Spike looked at her in a father like way... but more. She smiled... just. She still felt as if she did not belong, she knew she would not outgrow this but she took comfort with Spike... he did not belong with the gang other wise he would be there.

"You do..." She cried/ whispered to him in disbelief. "He doesn't... like anyone cares about me at all..." She thought.

She had not been feeling like this for a while... the cut in her arm took away pain it did not take away tears or bring happiness and that Is what she lived off for a long time. Now she needed the pain to stop... more then anything in the world.

"Calm down..." Spike hugged her. "It will ok Little Bit... I won't tell big sis about this..." He packed up Dawn... set of knives; Dawn did not promise she merely looked at the knives as she thought of death. "Never ever think about... about..." He could not bring himself to say it

"What... about death... about eternal peace..." her tears increased and her want... no need to die increased with it. "I need it Spike... death... loss of life... I don't care I just want to leave!" She sobbed/ near yelled at Spike.

When you cry it makes the world to fade and nothing matters but the tears. But a memory struck her.

In her mind, she stood there at the top of the tower. Below her was Spike wounded and Buffy as fighting Glory. She won and ran to Dawn and embraced her in her arms. However, it had started and the portal had opened. Dawn could not live though this... not again. Dawn held her tears in her palms as Buffy in her memory spoke.

"The hardest thing in this world is too live in it... live Dawn... live for me..." Buffy's last words swirled in her head and she remembered why she held on to this world. She lived for them... Spike, Buffy, even Giles... she lived to be with them. She forced the tears back forced the need to be dead back and whispered...

"I will live for you..."

* * *

Ok not a long chapter... but I like it. If you hate it, say so. This is a first draft. I am deciding should there be a Spike/ Dawn couple. The story is not finished yet. (Hopefully) 

**Amara**


	2. Chapter Two: Her Memories of Amost Death

Chapter Two: Memories of Her Almost Death

Dawn eyes fluttered open that morning. She saw Spike lying on top of her sheets. "Spike... wake up..." Spike's eyes opened suddenly and frightened Dawn.

He looked at her room. "I fell asleep here didn't I?" He asked and Dawn nodded. They had decided not to go to the Bronze or anywhere just to have one of their movie marathons and the theme was vampires.

Spike loved watching vampire movie but refused to tell Dawn why... maybe Dawn did not want to know... just as she did not want to know many things about Spike.

She felt like being quiet... not talking at all. "What up Little Bit anything wrong?" Spike asked but Dawn did not answer. She merely stared at her feet in silence. Spike made her have eye contact with him and then said, "You ok?"

"Yeah I am fine it is just..." She did not want to say it. She had dreamt of Glory and he sister's death. However, in her dream she died. Dawn felt her own death... and it felt good. She saved her sister... if only it had happened that way... maybe she would have happier.

She knew her sister had been to heaven... but Buffy could have been here with her friends. Dawnie did not have friends and no one would even care she died... no one would care... even if she went to hell.

"What is wrong Niblet?" She laughed. She loved Spike's kid names for her... but the one he used most was of course Little Bit. He did sounded concerned... but how could she take comfort about death... with someone who causes death.

She decided not to and just to stay quiet. She wanted... she did not what she wanted. Buffy maybe... or enjoyment that she lived.

"You want to get ice-cream... that is something girls do right... upset ice-cream..." She giggled at Spike and nodded.

She could not get the cries of the group out of her head. The tears they had cried over Buffy haunted her. She was positive that they would not have cried over her... at all. She felt as if she knew this for a fact.

Spike looked at her with nothing but... well he wanted her to be happy. Dawnie looked out the window and saw birds. Birds that soon would be killed by the pollution we put in the air.

She... her friends her family caused death everyday. Every human did... Dawnie wished that the stupid voice in her head that gave her these thoughts would shut up but it never did.

She always guessed it was the thoughts Glory put in her head when she was preparing her for the end of the world.

Dawnie wanted to be normal... well as normal as a fake person with fake memories with a sister who slays vampires and had died twice gets.

"My life is fake..." She thought sadly going though her memories that she now knew never happened.

"You look pale maybe you are ill..." Spike felt Dawn's head with glee. She wondered if sickness made him happy or in fact any vampire at all. It had seemed to be that way with other vampires when Buffy had been sick and she went out. Well she went patrolling.

"How are we going to get to the doctor... you vampire remember" Dawn looked at her ceiling and Spike looked to the floor.

"Oh right..." He sounded so stupid. Dawn was wondering if the blonde hair dye had gotten to his brain...

"I am fine Spike really..." She lied still staring at the ceiling upset. Spike leant down and looked at her watery eyes up close.

"You want some ice-cream..." he joke and Dawnie giggled again looking at him this time. After she had finish giggling her face went back to its upset state and her gaze went back to the ceiling.

"No... Not really." She glanced down for a second but then redirection her gaze but to the ceiling and its many cobwebs.

"Don't lie Dawnie." He said for the first he stared at her ceiling and then looked at Dawn's eyes.

"Ok I really want some" She wiped away a tear as she sat up and for the first time looked spike directing in his eye and she wanted to.

"Thank you for telling the truth" Spike said in triumph getting up and going to get the ice cream but then Dawnie said.

"How do you know when girls tell the truth?" Dawn sounded interested and really wanted to know. Spike always seemed to know what as going on in Buffy's, Anya's and her mind.

"The way I know girls' like ice-cream" He smiled turning away but as before Dawn interrupted him.

"And how is that by the way" Now Dawnie was smiling.

"It is because... wow I don't know..." He scratched his head. "Anyway, Little Bit I will get ice cream you stay here ok?"

"Where else could I go?" Dawn shrugged.

"Out the window or something... how the hell do I know!" Spike yelled. 'How dare she question me' is what Dawnie guessed he was thinking by the look on his face.

"You said it!" Dawn was never one to give in on a fight... Buffy knew that even though she always beat her.

"Ok... whatever, I will b back with ice cream" Spike jumped several stairs on the way down to the fridge.

She looked at the memories in her room the photos. One of her and Buffy her and mum and her and the fang gang.

Spike was not there... well he was... but you couldn't see him that was how they figured out that vampires don't photograph and why there was only drawings in Giles books.

She ran her finger across this photo. It was the only 'real' memory in the room. She thought about life and death and in her life came to an rather different exclusion.

She knew what she wanted she wanted her life back, the only way to have it would be to want to, and now she wanted life... a life with real memories...


	3. Chapter Three: Wanting It and Needing It

**Disclaimer: Buffy is the best... and I want to own it! But I dont... T.T**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Wanting It and Needing It **

Dawn ran down stairs. "I don't feel like ice-cream I am going for a walk." She exclaim as she walked out the door.

"I'd better go to," Thought Spike as he wrote a note addressed to Buffy.

**Dear Buffy, **

Dawnie has gone for a walk and I decided to go... home.

**Spike **

He pinned the note to the fridge thinking that, Buffy, Dawn or Xander would see it... he was surrounded by people who love food.

Buffy got home around 6:30 that night to find no Dawn and no Spike. She went to the fridge and saw the note.

"Wonder where she went…" Thought Buffy and she stared out the window. Dawn walked along a brick wall at the cemetery. One of the town's most active (at night) places.

"Wonder if she notices… wonder if she cares…" Dawn sighed looking towards a tombstone.

**Joyce Summers **

**Forever Missed **

**Forever Loved **

She almost cried. Until now she could never bring herself to look at it. She needed her mother now more then ever. She needed to hold and to hear her tell her that everything would be alright.

It would never be alright now. She had the feeling Buffy couldn't even look at her now. Maybe it was because she reminded Buffy of Joyce.

"Hi Niblet…" She didn't even look back. She just stood there staring at the tombstone in front of her.

"Hi…" she walked away and as she did a new part of the tombstone became visible.

**We want her back **

**We Need her back **

**But we can't have her back**

* * *

Orignalname was... **Memory Lane..** see why? I own the tombstone! I dont know if we saw Joyce's tombstone... but I cant remember, dont kill me if we did!

**Amara**


End file.
